The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a suffrutescent perennial, Penstemon hybrid, and given the cultivar name ‘Party Dress’. Penstemon is of the family Scrophulariaceae. This new cultivar originated as a seedling selection from a cultivated area from selected generations of Saskatoon Hybrids. The Saskatoon Hybrids are a hybrid seed strain involving Penstemon barbatus, P. glaber, P. clutei, P. palmeri, and others.